This invention relates to a hydropneumatic suspension system for a vehicle, particularly a tracked vehicle such as an armored vehicle, and to circular arc suspension members.
According to German patent application P 34 20 557.8, PCT application No. DE-85-00190, and copending U.S. application Ser. No. 825,284, it is known within the art to employ a hydropneumatic suspension system having a circular-arc suspension member containing an hydraulic fluid which is distinguished by its compact external dimensions, extensive spring travel and capacity to absorb large forces. This prior art suspension is particularly suitable for use in tracked vehicles, such as armored vehicles, in which it is important to place the suspension system in the smallest possible space where it requires minimum maintenance and can be mounted with ease. However, this prior art suspension system does not reveal how it can be conveniently installed between the chassis components and the vehicle shell so as to comply with the requirements for easy assembly, maintenance freedom and minimum mounting space.